Sebastian teaches Ciel a lesson
by StrangeAnimeFreak
Summary: Ciel is dreading his date...even worse, he has no idea how to kiss! Sebastian to the rescue! ;D


Ciel Phantomhive stared at the clock ticking on the wall.

In a couple of seconds Elizabeth would come.

And they would go on a date.

He had truly regretted agreeing to this, but Sebastian had agreed with Elizabeth, claiming it was best they started going out more. After all, they were to get married in the future.

"One date, and that is all!" Ciel had said. And he meant it, one date with Elizabeth was all he needed, it was all he could take.

"Master, the young lady Elizabeth is waiting for you downstairs, shall I tell her you'll be there soon?" Sebastian, who stood waiting by the door, asked.

Ciel groaned on the inside then stood up. "No, the faster I am, the sooner this date shall end." He rushed past Sebastian, who's face curved into a slight grin.

"Oh Ciel, you look so cute! This date is going to so perfect, I swear it!" Elizabeth's loud voice rang. Ciel frowned at her.

Sebastian elbowed him in side.

He sighed, then attempted a smile. It wasn't perfect, but it made Elizabeth happy.

"Oh I just know today will be so wonderful! I can't wait till the end, when we can share our first kiss!" She excitedly jumped up and down, while clapping her hands.

"Kiss?" Ciel choked, he looked over to Elizabeth, who hadn't heard him because she was still to busy being over dramatic, and then towards Sebastian.

"What do I do?" He asked his Butler.

"You have no idea how to kiss a lady, do you, young master?"

"Of course not! I'm only 12!"

Sebastian thought for a moment then turned towards Elizabeth who was still jumping up and down.

"Excuse me, but would you mind waiting out in the carriage, it'll only take 5 minutes."

Elizabeth seemed a bit confused but still agreed, and off she went out the doors.

"What did you do that for?" Ciel asked, puzzled.

"With your permission, young master, I'm going to teach you how to kiss."

Ciel stepped back, shocked. "You're joking."

"If the young master wants to please the young lady Elizabeth, he should know how to kiss properly. I can show you just how." His eyes had turned slightly red.

"You can't be serious-"

Sebastian now stood in front of Ciel, his hands rested on his shoulders.

Sebastian held Ciel by his chin, "you must be gentle, young master."

Ciel was speechless, unable to move any bone in his body.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips against Ciels.

Ciel gasped, Sebastian's lips were on his. It was incredibly awkward, and Ciel didn't understand why he was blushing so much.

Sebastian moved his lips away from Ciels and moved them towards his ear, "I think the young master can do better than that."

Ciel was getting furious now, "this is ridiculous!"

"If you want to know how to kiss like a true man should, order me to kiss you. And then you'll be ready for Elizabeth.

Ciel didn't know what to say, how does a true man kiss? It couldn't be that bad.

"Alright, I order you to kiss me, like a true man should."

"And young master, one more thing, if you feel the need to pull away-"

"No! I can't pull away, this is to be prepared for Elizabeth, if I order you to pull away, don't listen." Ciel ordered.

A wicked grin spread across Sebastian's face, "of course, young master."

Sebastian grabbed ceils shoulders, this time roughly. Instead of being gentle like last time, he grabbed the back of Ciels head and roughly pressed his lips on Ciels. He began making out with him, he stuck his tongue deep in Ciel, causing him to gasp a little.

Sebastian began to nibble on Ciels neck now.

"Sebastian, I told you to teach me how to kiss! Not make out!" Ciel gasped.

"You asked me how to kiss like a man, and this is how the right man should kiss, by being _very _aggressive."

Before Ciel could argue, Sebastian's lips were back on his, and he was now aggressively running his hands up and down Ciels back, and pulling on his hair now and then.

It was to much for Ciel, for gods sake he was making out with his butler!

He hadn't expected it to be like this.

He tried pulling free, but Sebastian's grip on him was to strong.

"Sebastian stop!" He breathed, when Sebastian would give him a couple seconds to speak before continuing the kissing agony.

"I must follow orders, do you not remember what you told me?"

Yes, he understand now.

This was all Sebastian's plan.

He should have never been so stupid!

Feeling anger beginning to rise and boil through out his whole body, he angrily kicked and punched Sebastian.

He didn't even flinch.

His kisses…we're becoming to much…who knew how much more he could take…before it got even _worse._

Ciel reached his hand up to his eye patch, and released it. "Sebastian, I order you to stop. This instant!" His voice was firm, and he knew for sure, Sebastian would very much have to oblige.

When Sebastian had finally stopped. They didn't say. Just stared at each other, while Ciel breathed heavily.

"That will never happen again! Do you understand me?" Ciel barked.

"But young master, I was just following your-"

He was silenced by a hard slap from Ciel.

If Sebastian was annoyed, he did not show any sign of it on his face. Instead he held a cool, calm look, and adjusted Ciel's hair.

"My apologizes, young master. I did not think my hands would be so rough on your hair."

Ciel blushed, than slapped Sebastian's hand away. "That's enough. Hurry, we don't want to keep Elizabeth waiting."

Before Sebastian could respond, Ciel was already speeding out the door.

To himself, Sebastian said, "Anything to _please_ the young master." And hurried off.


End file.
